I Want Nothing More Than to Dance With You
by kurisu christina
Summary: A collection of Ringer oneshots of Bridget's thoughts as she grows closer to Juliet and Andrew and wonders how Siobhan could hurt them so much. Will range from very dark angst to fluffy pointlessness, will be irregularly updated. Review please!
1. Helping Juliet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ringer or the characters. *sigh***

**A/N: Since apparently my last Ringer fic was a success (yay!) and people wanted to see more Bridget/Andrew and more of the insight into Bridget's head, I'm going to write more. This is basically going to be a collection of oneshots about Bridget's feelings as the show progresses, including feeling for Andrew, Bridget, and Henry (those will be feeling of hate, I promise). I also had so e ideas for scenes that never happened but should've. Anyway, this is just Bridget taking Juliet to her room and then running into Andrew when she heads out again. Pointless, but fun.**

I stayed in the bathroom with Juliet for an hour while she cried, letting my own tears soak her hair. I wanted to stay there forever, but I knew I had to get rid of that body before morning. I reasoned that though I would have to leave Juliet I would be able to come back when the body was gone. If it was found then Juliet might never get to see me again.

"You feel better?" I asked.

Juliet hiccupped and looked at me miserably. "I ruined your sweater."

"That's okay, I have hundreds more." I felt guilty that she was worried about my sweater when she was sick to her stomach.

"Okay…" Juliet said. After a minute, she added, "You have somewhere to be, don't you?"

"Sort of." The knot in my stomach tightened. "But I promise I'll come back, and I can bring you something to make you feel better and get some sleep."

Juliet nodded, and after a minute I help her to her feet and led her to what I assumed was her bedroom. She was too worn out to protest much, just staggering along dizzily while I kept her firmly in my arms.

"Thanks." She said. I pulled the covers on top of her. "And thank you for not telling Dad."

"No problem." I sensed something was wrong.

Blinking at me in a scared way, she asked, "Is this…is this because of the baby?"

"What?"

"The baby." She repeated. "Is this some sort of h-hormonal thing that you'll get over? 'Cause I'd like to know…"

I was horrified. "No…no! Juliet, I love you, I just haven't had the time to show it. I'm sorry for any of the things I may have said or done that you were upset by, but I do love you, and so does Andrew. You mean a lot to him."

"Really?" she still seemed unsure.

"Really." I promised. "This isn't even close to pregnant hormone craziness."

"I still think I'm right." She teased.

I shook my head. "You wait, I'll be such a wreck you'll look normal in comparison." I regretted my words as soon as I said them, but she wasn't offended.

"Okay…so?"

"So what?"

She giggled. It was strange to hear that sound coming from Juliet, but it was like she was happier. ""You have somewhere to go?"

"Right." I said. "I'll come back and check on you, but I won't wake you if you're sleeping."

"Okay." Her face was so much younger and smaller looking against the numerous pillows, and I could se she was already drifting to sleep.

Tiptoeing out, I made it to the door when Andrew appeared from nowhere. "Siobhan."

"A-Andrew, I—" What was I supposed to say? I promised Juliet I wouldn't tell on her, and now I couldn't even say I was going to get something for her stomach. "I'm….I'm…"

Instead of accusing me he drew me into a hug. "You were helping Juliet. She came home sick."

I was shocked, but managed a, "Yeah." He had to have woken up when I left.

He kissed my head. "I can't thank you enough, Siobhan, it means so much to Juliet. I think she was a little jealous of you when we got married."

_Oh dear_. "I realized that maybe I had treated her unfairly and unkindly." I said, hoping he bought it. "You know, I knew someone from a while back that used to be into drugs and alcohol, and she was always in trouble. I don't want Juliet to grow up like that."

"Neither do I." Andrew said. "It's not all your fault though, and at least you're trying to do something. I just tell her, 'it's not a good idea to do that' and then go back to work or the current social event."

He was so sweet. I wondered why Siobhan had started having an affair with Henry in the first place, but it had to be something caused by her. Maybe insecurity had finally started to set in."We're going to fix this, okay?"

"We are." He agreed. Pulling back, he smiled a genuine smile for the first time since I had been there. "I'm so glad you're back, Siobhan."

Then he kissed me. It wasn't like the easily brushed off kiss when I first saw him and had no idea how he would react. It was thanks for trying to keep life together and repair the fragments of what was broken.

Finally I pulled back, just a little freaked by the fact that I was falling in love with my dead sister's husband. "I should go…I need to get something for Juliet."

"Good luck." He kissed me again, on the cheek. "Hope there's not traffic."

"Uh-huh." Head spinning, I went outside and got the car, wishing with my entire heart that I could go back to bed with Andrew.

**A/N: A little angsty…and really badly written, but I wrote about half of it at once, then left, then came back and finished it too quickly. Oh well. I hope you like it!**


	2. Miscarriage

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ringer, in case you were wondering.**

**A/N: Inspired by another Ringer fanfic called "Embrace", this is my idea of how Bridget's going to pretend to "lose" the baby she's not pregnant with because it would be too creepy if she slept with Andrew and got herself pregnant…like, really creepy. The kind that my mind can't comprehend…that's a lie, I could comprehend it, but I choose not to.**

**Also, I was watching Glee this one time (I am NOT a "gleek", for the record, it happened to be on, and for the record (again) I really hate Terri. She is a jerk) and I kept thinking "Terri is such an idiot, you can't just fake a pregnancy and be all, 'I don't want you touching me' to your husband so he doesn't find out. And then stealing some ditzy cheerleader's baby?" I may have even screamed that at the TV a few times. You get my point. Much as I'm sure Bridget is way smarter than Terri, I think that faking a pregnancy would just be too hard and too complicated. Plus, who wants to be honest-to-goodness pregnant when they're being followed by crazy serial killer stalker ninjas? It could get complicated.**

At the doctor's office I snuck in, making sure no one saw me. According to Siobhan's appointment book (that was really handy when I had no idea where I was going) this was the doctor she had been going to for the pregnancy tests. Now all I had to do was convince him that I wasn't crazy and that he had to lie about my baby and how it had somehow miscarried or something.

"Yes? Oh, Siobhan! Wonderful." The doctor—Dr. Furtz—greeted me amiably. He seemed nice, in the old person, round-faced kind of way. _Like Santa_ was my sarcastic first thought."You came to talk to me about the baby?"

"Yes." _Just say it. _"I'm not having a baby after all."

"You want an abortion?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm not pregnant."

"That's impossible!" he said. "Siobhan, our tests are very accurate, and there is no way that you aren't pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant." I repeated slowly. "You can run all the tests you like, just make it fast."

"Oookay…" I think the only reason he complied was because I was "Siobhan", and in Siobhan's world she gets everything her way. He had to be under the impression that I was crazy, but when the results came back he sat and stared at them, dumfounded. "How—?"

"I can't explain." I said. "But I need you to lie and say that I lost the baby, I miscarried or something. I can pay you; you just can't tell anyone anything else. I lost the baby, that's it."

"I…but…why?"

That word again. _Why? Why, Siobhan, why? _I prayed that Juliet wouldn't be too broken up by the news. The next few days after her breakdown in the bathroom she had gotten so attached to me and the idea of having a sibling she had followed me everywhere. At first it was annoying, but endearing after a while. She had changed so much in such a short period of time.

"Siobhan?"

"Right." I focused on him. "I can't tell you what or how or why, I just need to know you won't tell anyone anything besides me losing my baby." I handed him a thousand dollars, unsure as to how much he would really want.

He looked slightly insulted, but took the bills. "I would do it for you for free, but if you insist—"

"I insist." I let him have a minute to sit with a blank expression, processing the entire meeting. "So…do I need some sort of paperwork or something?"

"Uh…" It was funny hearing a doctor say "uh" and sit there like I usually did with my therapists. "Yes. I'll be right back."

The childish wallpaper (bunnies and framed pictures of infants) kept me distracted until he came back. "You really can't tell me what's going on?" he asked finally.

"No, sorry. Maybe some day, but not now." I left him to sit and wonder with the paperwork crumpled in my hands.

I felt so guilty as I went home. It was like I had just killed something innocent, like the very nonexistent baby I had been lying about. This would surprise Olivia, though. There was no way she could see this as a strategy to keep Andrew from leaving me.

Andrew was still at work when I arrived home, and Juliet was at the new school that was only a few blocks away. I had time to get into character, so to speak. I had to make them believe that I really had lost the baby and I cared.

"I…lost the baby. That's what Dr. Furtz said when I went to see him again." No, too…bland. And a little cold.

"Andrew, I have to tell you something; I lost the baby. The doctor said I miscarried or something…" Too sob-story.

"I lost the baby. I'm sorry, Andrew."

"The baby miscarried, I saw Dr. Furtz today."

There were a hundred different combinations and they all came out sounding too cold, too detached. I hadn't lost anything. Then again, Siobhan wouldn't have cried. Siobhan never cried, not even when we were little. Sure, we had the whole "I laugh, you laugh, I cry, you cry" twin thing going, but she would only cry if I started crying first. I was the one that would start bawling because I saw a dead bird, and she would follow suit. But if she tripped and hurt herself her face would scrunch like she was about to cry, and then she would get up and go inside so Mom could patch her up. I think I did the crying for both of us.

I remembered what my teachers said behind my back to my parents. _"Oh, Bridget? She's a sweetheart, but so sensitive." "Poor darling, she cries so easily." "Maybe you should consider homeschooling?" "Her sister never cries, it's strange…I wonder why Siobhan doesn't influence Bridget. She absolutely won't cry unless Bridget starts…""Have you tries therapy?" _I was poor little defensless Bridget, always falling and crying and getting laughed at.

I shook myself out of the morbid reverie and settled down on the bed. Siobhan would have probably just gone on to her next social event without a care in a world. _Miscarriage? So what? It was Henry's baby, anyway, so what did it matter?_ It was creepy how I could nearly hear her say the words in my head. It was like an annoying little anti-conscience that always wanted me to do the practical thing, even if it wasn't the right one.

Finally Andrew came home. "Siobhan? Siobhan, Juliet?"

"Here. Bedroom." This was it. I had to make him believe it.

Andrew came in the bedroom, smiling until he saw me curled up under the white comforter, hair mussed. Siobhan would have still looked untouchable. That was what she was. Untouchable.

"Siobhan?" he asked again. "Are you okay?"

"I had a doctor's appointment today." I said without tone.

Andrew nodded. "And…?"

"I lost the baby."

There was a minute of stunned silence, and reality started to wash over me. Andrew's expression…it was like I had kicked a puppy. I felt much guiltier now. After we had started to get along he had started becoming invested ion the baby, too, but more because of Juliet. I don't think he and Siobhan ever had any kids, so he wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Oh." More silence. I concentrated on not feeling like my hands were blood-covered, that a body was buried somewhere off a freeway because I had killed the baby and left it there. It made me feel like I was going to throw up any second.

That's when it hit me; the baby _was_ dead. My sister had jumped off that boat and killed herself when she knew there was a good chance that she was pregnant. That another living being was murdered by her selfishness.

"Siobhan? Are you sure you're okay?" Andrew asked yet again. His voice barely registered in my mind.

I started to cry, slowly at first, then louder as my sobs wracked my entire body and I gripped the comforter like it was my lifeline. I had to stop. _I don't cry, I don't cry, I don't cry! Siobhan doesn't cry, not ever!_

I was too far gone. Andrew was next to me, behind me, cupping my face with his hands and holding me close. "Siobhan…Siobhan, I'm so sorry…I wish I could make it better…"

All the guilt that I'd been carrying around for taking Siobhan's life fueled the fire. I was such an idiot. I couldn't do this! I could never hold it together long enough to pretend I was her. _Stupid, stupid…_

Andrew held me until I calmed down. By now he was mostly on the bed, arms wrapped around me, pressing me to his chest. "I'm sorry." I gulped, sniffing. "I didn't mean to—"

"I haven't ever seen you cry." Andrew observed. "Not ever, except when Sean—"

I shook my head and he stopped. "I'm sorry, really. I was just really excited for this baby, and now he—she—it's gone, Andrew, and Juliet's going top be so upset."

"I know."

"And Olivia's going to gloat. She seemed angry that I was pregnant…I don't know why."

Andrew avoided my gaze. "Ignore her, Siobhan, she's just jealous of your success and fabulous parties."

Good, I could do small talk. "But what about Juliet?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "We'll have to tell her, and she's not going to like it, but she'll get over it. She's a lot happier now than she was before, maybe it will soften the blow a little."

"Alright."

He stayed with me until I fell asleep. A few hours late I woke up to crying from somewhere else in the house.

"I'm sorry, Juliet." Andrew was saying. He was telling her himself? "It's not like we could've know."

More broken sobs and gaps followed. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Juliet?"

"Siobhan?" that was Juliet, voice cracked.

"You're awake?" Andrew.

Juliet came charging into my room and flung herself on the bed. Mascara tracked down her face in sparkling black trails. "Siobhan…I'm so sorry, I was really excited for the baby and know it's g-gone…"

"hey…" I said. I didn't have time to cry anymore. "Hey, it's okay, Juliet."

She crawled under the comforter with me and snuggled close. "No, it's not."

"But you'll always be my baby…at least until the idea grosses you out." I said. I kissed her rumpled hair, comforted by the smell of tangerines and brown sugar. That was a little weird, but at least she didn't smell like drugs or alcohol.

Juliet cuddled closer and sighed. "You could call me something worse, I guess, so that's okay."

Just before I fell asleep again someone slid in bed behind me and pulled me to his stomach. "Andrew?"

"Go to sleep, Siobhan." Yeah, it was Andrew. "We can deal with everything in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

**A/N: Who has a bad case of angst and/or a nonexistent sugar high? MEEEEEEE! So if this is badly spelled or incoherent r out of character or all three, I apologize. I just got home from school and then read a 41 chapter Twilight hatefic, so…yeah. And it may come off as a little Buffy-esque, or at least Bridget seemed that way. I try, I really do.**

**Did you know that the little gray review button down there is lonely? Well, it's true. If you don't click on it then you will deprive it of happiness, so that it will never go out and meet another review button so they can have little review button babies and name them Jennie and Anika and Bob and Stewart and then raise the little review button babies to be happy citizens and good review buttons who in turn will need reviews to be happy and have their own review button babies. See the pattern?**

**Review!**

**I hear it gives you good luck as well as helping out the review button community :)**


	3. Hello, Hello, Anybody Out There Juliet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ringer or the song "Echo" by Jason Walker.**

**A/N: For those of you that have read "Hello, Hello, Anybody Out There" (my first Ringer fic), this is the same thing, but from Juliet's point of view instead of Bridget's. I'm putting it here mostly because I said "Hello, Hello, Anybody Out There" was complete and I thought since no one added it in their alerts they wouldn't get to read this, so…yeah. Chapter 2 or 3 (can't remember) of "I Want Nothing More Than to Dance With You" is born. Enjoy!**

_Hello, hello_

_Anybody out there?_

_'Cause I don't hear a sound_

_Alone, alone_

_I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now_

After tonight, I promised myself I would never do anything so stupid again. Why had I ever taken that pill? Gasping, I held onto the edge of the toilet, emptying the contents of my stomach into it until I was sure there was nothing left. I was so close to crying—

"Juliet?" Siobhan. I was screwed, or so I thought. When I looked up she was regarding me with something akin to curiosity and concern.

"I took something at a bar and…now I feel weird." I told her. Not that she cared.

"What did you take?" She asked. Okay, maybe it did matter.

"I don't know." I said, praying I wouldn't throw up in front of her. "Some girl gave me a pill, I think it was orange."

Finally the response I was expecting came from her mouth, though it didn't sound as threatening as I'd expected. "You want me to get your father?"

"N…no, Siobhan, please!" I begged, the blood draining from my face. "D-Daddy will kill me…please…"

"Okay." Siobhan said easily. Wait, she wasn't going to tell him? "What do you want me to do?"

_What did I want?_ "Just…don't leave."

_Siobhan and Andrew's wedding_

_I hid in the background, behind a sea of people that probably didn't even know Daddy, and certainly didn't know me. He was making a toast to his brand new wife. I wondered what Mom was doing, and it made me feel sick. Poor Mom, all alone because she and Daddy didn't get along…and I had to be here, wearing a smile as Daddy got a shiny new wife, straight from the freak factory._

_He had just finished the toast now, and was embracing Siobhan to kiss her. Siobhan. She was just too perfect to be real, and I didn't like it. Her hair had never been out of place when I saw her, not even after she was sleeping, and she always knew the right thing to say. I think that's why we didn't click; I would say something that wasn't absolutely perfect—like how I thought Daddy was better off alone—and she would give me a look that seemed to say, "Why? Why are you so rude? Why are your grades terrible? Why, Juliet, why?" she judged everyone by standards that they couldn't achieve._

_Daddy came over to me. "Juliet, are you enjoying the wedding?"_

"_Yes, Juliet, isn't it beautiful?" Siobhan added in a saccharine-sweet tone, her eyes saying, "Say something nice and then walk away."_

_I nodded. "Sure."_

"_Really?" Daddy asked. I think he knew that I was unhappy._

"_Sure." I said again, Siobhan's judge-y eyes warning me that I was walking on a thin line."Really, it's nice. There's…flowers. White ones. And there's poufy dresses."_

"_Well, yes, I suppose there are." Daddy was about to say more but Siobhan cut him off._

"_So, Andrew, shouldn't we go see my parents?"_

"_Oh, yes." said Daddy. "I'll talk to you later, okay, Jules?"_

"_Okay." Jules was the silly name he called me, a pet name. I could tell Siobhan didn't approve of that either. She didn't like it when people were "coddled"._

_I spent the rest of the night watching them, waiting for Daddy to come over and say he would make everything right, and then call me his little Jule (Yes, it's so hilarious. Haha. I'm a jewel.), but he didn't. He talked to Siobhan's parents, he talked to her friends, he sat with her and drank champagne. They laughed, sharing kisses and meaningful glances._

_After that I barely saw Daddy anymore. Siobhan got me sent to boarding school and kept him all to herself._

_She took Daddy from me, and left with nothing but drugs and sex the boarding school boys always wanted. It was my only escape._

I didn't know what to do. Obviously she was going to go and tell Daddy, and then he would hate me more than he already did. I desperately wanted to say something, but the sick feeling was coming back. I couldn't even move.

"I'm here." she said suddenly, taking me by surprise. She closed the distance between us and put one arm on mine. "I'm not going anywhere." Unable to do much more than comply, I let her pull me into her arms. It was oddly comforting, and I started sobbing.

I cried for all the stupid things I had done, for all the reasons I gave Daddy to push me away.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." Siobhan soothed. "It's okay…there you go."

I held on for dear life, hoping that maybe Siobhan was ready to let the past go, because I needed my family back.

And I was ready to forget.

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright_

_But it's never enough_

'_Cause my echo, echo_

_Is the only voice coming back_

_My shadow, shadow_

_Is the only friend that I have_

**A/N: So…yup. I'm not so good with Juliet's POV or Siobhan's POV (yes, I'm trying to do a Siobhan oneshot, and I can't visualize how she would think. Any ideas? I mean, there's really no info about her on the show besides what Bridget finds out, and that doesn't really show how she thinks…), but I hope you like my humble attempt at something decent.**


	4. Little Things

**Disclaimer: As of now I don't own Ringer…but if my plan for world domination works out, you never know….**

**A/N: I decided to write this as my "if-Bridget-decides-to-somehow-get-pregnant" fic, because I think that the writers of the show will probably have everyone figure out that "Siobhan" is Bridget before Andrew finds out "Siobhan" isn't pregnant. Then again, I've been wrong before…sorry for the horrible quality of this chapter, I wanted to write something before the next episode of Ringer comes out…SOOOOOOOOOO excited! So, yeah, mostly randomness…you've been warned.**

It had been almost four weeks since I had gone on a "girl's weekend" with "and old friend", and I felt like crap. Of course, the "girl's weekend" was a lie, because instead I had gone to a doctor and gotten pregnant. I couldn't fake being pregnant for nine months, and even though I wasn't going to really have a baby I just didn't have the heart to fake a miscarriage either. Andrew had been so much happier lately, and it seemed cruel to do that to him. It was something that Siobhan would do, because she had to, but I wouldn't.

I clutched at the porcelain rim of the toilet, gasping for breathe. It felt worse than some of the hangovers I'd had, and those had been bad. Every time I thought that I might be able to walk to the kitchen for a glass of water my stomach would flip-flop wildly and I would be back on the floor. My back as cramping from bending over so much, and my stomach kept clenching when I tried to move. I groaned with frustration, wondering if this would have happened to Siobhan.

"Siobhan?" Andrew called suddenly from the hall. A door shut. "Is that you?"

My stomach heaved again, and I couldn't reply. If I didn't move maybe I wouldn't be sick. If I was I would start crying, and even a hormonal Siobhan wouldn't ever cry.

"Siobhan?" Andrew said, appearing in the bathroom doorway. "Are you okay?"

_Don't move, don't move, don't move_. "I…yes, I…" My head was spinning.

He looked sympathetic. "Morning sickness?"

_Don't nod, don't move an inch. _"Yes, just m-morning sickness." I choked out.

"Is it bad?" he asked, warily approaching like I was an injured animal. "How long have you been in here, Siobhan?"

"Just a little bit." I lied, making the fatal mistake of turning my head. "I—"

And then I was violently ill, bending over the toilet again, shaking so hard that my feet drummed against the tiles. It seemed like hours before I could breathe again, and I choked on the air desperately. Andrew had somehow gotten from halfway in the bathroom to right next to me, awkwardly holding my hair back. "How long?"

"All morning." I rasped tearfully. "I tried going to the kitchen for water but I can't move at all. I'm sorry…"

"Hey, don't be sorry." He said, putting one hand on my arm. "Would you like me to stay home today?"

"O-Okay…" I said. When was the last time anyone had stayed home for me? I heard the phone ringing, the sound echoing off the living room walls. "Can you…?"

"Sure. I'll be right, back, Shiv." Andrew said, giving me a gentle pat on the back as he got up. "Were you expecting a call?"

"It might be Gemma." I knew that somewhere in Siobhan's red book there was a spot with Gemma's name written down, and I was sure it was today.

"Oh…" I heard each step as he made his way to the kitchen, desperate for anything to help me stop thinking about how sick I felt again. "Hello? It's Andrew, Gemma. Yes…Siobhan's not feeling too well, morning sickness…you can call her later to arrange for a different day. Yes. I will…goodbye."

I forced a smile when he came back. "Well…?"

"She sends her regrets and say she hopes you feel better." He said. 'She also says that you shouldn't worry, morning sickness will pass after a while."

"G-Good." I said. "So…" it was getting more awkward by the minute. Sure, we had bonded a little after the party at the apartment, and during the divorce attorney fiasco, but lately things were starting to get the way they'd been when I first came. I think it was because Henry took a business trip the same time I had the "girl's weekend" and Andrew was starting to figure out what had happened all the times Siobhan had disappeared in the past. "…you going to stay here? On the bathroom floor?"

Andrew was taken back, I could see hurt in his eyes. "I don't have to, I—"

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'm just upset and hormonal and this is getting very strange."

"C'est toit droit, l'amour." He said, starling me. I had never been good with languages, but I knew Siobhan and Andrew knew a great deal of French. That was the third time he'd said something to me in French that I couldn't understand. It sounded nice, though, so I figured that I was safe for now.

"Yeah…" I faked. "Do you think you could maybe help me to the bedroom?"

"Of course." He gently placed a hand at my back, helping me stand slowly. "Just tell me if you feel sick."

I nodded. "If I have time."

It was nice to have someone to lean on as I wobbled my way to the bedroom and allowed Andrew to pull me onto the bed, lying down next to me and stroking my hair. He started to talk, saying how it was great that he had an excuse to miss some meeting at work, how so-and-so and done some scandalous thing and now they were fired, so maybe he would get a promotion. After a while I stopped listening, letting the steady flow of words sooth me to sleep. Just as I was about to drift off I heard, "So…what do you want to name the baby?"

"What?" Not once had he said anything about the baby past, "Congratulations, then." when I told him and about how we would need a nursery in the new apartment.

"The baby." said Andrew. His hand came o rest over my, which was cupped protectively over my stomach. "What name ideas did you have?"

"I…I don't know." I said. Even though I was actually pregnant now I had never thought about it. I had never even thought about what having a baby with Andrew would really mean. "Something pretty, if it's a girl, and maybe something nice for a boy…Andrew the second?"

Andrew laughed. "How about Brent for a boy and Devina for a girl?"

"You've really thought about this?" I asked. If someone had gotten me pregnant when I was a prostitute the only thing they would have thought about was how fast they could get out. "What about…" I realized I could see if he knew about me. "…Bridget?"

"Bridget?" he asked. After a moment, "That's a very pretty name…don't you know someone named Bridget?"

"No."

He sighed. "How about we settle on something tomorrow, when you're feeling better?"

"That sounds nice." I said. "We could go somewhere for lunch."

"We could. How about we have Gemma and Henry come along?" he suggested, and I tensed. "Siobhan, what's wrong?"

"Cramping." I lied again. Could you even get cramps when you were pregnant? "My stomach's sore from…throwing up so much. But I'm fine, and you should call Gemma and Henry and ask them about lunch."

"I will. Now try to sleep."

I did as he told, wishing that the moments like these, when Andrew was holding me because he cared about me, rubbing the tension out of my shoulders, could last forever.

**A/N: That…was horrible. Was Bridget too Siobhan-y? Oh well. Anyway, I'll put something new up after the next Ringer episode comes out.**


	5. I Miss You

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Ringer, if you somehow are deluded enough to think I do…and if you are, please, PLEASE go see a therapist, you have serious and possibly fatal brain damage.**

**Remember I said possibly, not definitely.**

**A/N: So "It's Gonna Kill me but I'll do it" really surprised me, but I loved how cute little Bridget and little Siobhan were! If I were Gemma in the last scene I would be like, "Oh, that's hilarious, Siobhan! 'I'm Bridget, don't tell on me!'. Come ON, I'm not stupid. You're just saying that because I know you have a twin!" so I'm guessing she won't buy it…I hope. It would really be like ending the show early if everyone found out about Bridget.**

**Okay, review responses:**

**SarcasticBunny: Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews! I'm glad you like my story, as lame as I think it is, and I hope you liked my Siobhan oneshot (I'm working on more stuff from her point of view). And double thanks for keeping the review button happy ;)**

**Cattie V. : No one likes Henry, it's a known fact…he's probably a decent guy, but…meh. As to Bridget handling her pregnancy on the show, I have no clue how she's going to do it. All she seems to do is use it as an excuse to get out of things, like the boat ride…**

**Elinor Ivy: Thanks!**

**cara tanka: Thank you :)**

**ceciilee: Thank you so much! There's nothing better for my ego than head-inflating praise! Muaha ;)**

**PaddySnuffles: Hehehe…ch3…trying to remember why you might think it was cute but I can't even remember what happened…oh well. Lol, there is a lot of vomiting in my Ringer fanfic, isn't there? Weird…..**

**penonin94: Thanks, I promise I won't kill you :) I was just frustrated with the chapter because it was a major fail…but I'm glad you like it. I believe the correct term for Bridget/Siobhan is "Shivette"**

**Marie: Thanks…I think I like Hemingway's writing, though, because it is very interesting to interpret, but like you said it's bad for the subject I was covering since a miscarriage is a very emotional thing to go through.**

**xXToxicMidnightXx: Hehehehehe yes, one of the review button babies will definitely be named Zander! I'm glad you like my silly oneshots, seems everyone loves them except me…what is it called when someone I wayyy too critical of their own work? **

**Finally: PLEASE LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR WEEKLY UPDATES ON WHAT I'LL BE WRITING AND WHEN I'LL WRITE IT. Yes, I did have to make that all capital, in case you were wondering. But seriously, please check it at least once a week, that way you won't have to sit around wondering if I've died or something. For example, Nanowrimo is next month and I'll be dropping all my fanfiction for the whole month *ducks and covers as angry fans come running with guns* so please don't kill me. Please?**

**Now onto the reason why you came to read my fanfic; the actual fanfic, not my ranting…this is basically what happened to make Bridget send the necklace back to Siobhan.**

I sighed, pressing my forehead to my hands. My hair was dirty…I remembered washing it a few days ago, but everything else was blurring and fading. Ever since about ten hours ago, when my birthday came around.

When _our _birthday came around.

I hadn't spoken to Siobhan for a long time, not after the last birthday I had gone to see her. She hated me. She threw our necklace at me and told me to leave, that she didn't want to see me anymore. I was looking at the very necklace, dangling from my fingers.

I wondered if she would care if I got rid of it, sold it for the money I desperately needed. She had said she didn't want it back, but…I couldn't bring my self to really do either of those things. No matter how angry Siobhan was with me I couldn't. Maybe I thought that as long as the necklace was still ours that she might talk to me again.

I groaned, pushing against the table to stand when someone knocked on my door. When I reached it and opened it a man was standing there; Jerry, the apartment's owner.

"Bridget…" he started, taking in my hangover-style clothes, basically sweats and a loose t-shirt.

I nodded. "I know, my rent…and I how I need to give it to you. See, the thing is—"

"You don't have it."

"No."

Jerry shrugged. "Well, you can't stay here any longer if you don't pay."

"But I can pay you, later, or…" I said, feeling the fear set in. "I don't have anywhere to go, and it's my birthday."

"I'm sure it is." Jerry said like I was a child. "That doesn't mean you get to stay."

"But…" I tried hard not to cry. "Nobody's hiring, I've looked everywhere! It will take me a while but I'll get a job eventually."

"No." said Jerry. "Don't you have some rich sister or something? Can't you go to her?"

"She hates me." I admitted. Not that he cared at all, unless I magically came up with my rent. "She never wants to see me again."

'Then you have to leave." Jerry said. "C'mon, get your stuff and get moving."

As soon as he left I crumpled up on the floor and sobbed hysterically, clutching at the dusty wooden floor. I had nowhere to go, no one that would take me in, and about ten dollars left in my wallet.

Jerry yelled up the stairs for me to hurry, so I put all my clothes into a backpack, staring forlornly at my mattress. I could only take the sheets and pillows, since I didn't even own a car.

"You ready?" Jerry asked when I came to the front desk. I nodded. "Great. I assume you're leaving the mattress?" Another nod. "Well…I'm sorry I have to do this, but I can't—"

"I know." I said quickly, defensively. "I understand, really."

I walked for the longest time, just wandering the streets and looking at the houses around me enviously. Siobhan had a huge house now, I was sure of it. He boyfriend had supposedly been very nice and very rich, so Siobhan had almost certainly gone to live with him. I imagined her lying on the couch with a handsome, faceless man, dressed in some sort of silk nightgown and watching TV with the mysterious Andrew. She always had it easy.

Eventually I ended up outside a post office, and went in without thinking. Inside I found a scrap of paper, and a pencil. Should I even bother? Siobhan wouldn't try to help me.

As I shifted in the hard chair I felt the little heart pendant on the necklace bump my neck. _The necklace_. It was our birthday, and it was Siobhan's turn to have it. I knew exactly what to write, and I mailed the envelope without a return address. If it didn't make it to Siobhan's house…well, then maybe we were meant to never speak again.

Even as I went back to my endless wanderings in the streets I felt a little better.

_Siobhan,_

_I miss you._

_B_

**A/N: Yeah, I can't remember what the note said exactly, so…oh darn.**


	6. Things Just Got Normal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ringer, because if I did I wouldn't have killed Gemma… just given her amnesia so she wouldn't tell on Bridget.**

**A/N: I'm back :) NaNoWriMo was soooooo long and really hard, but I managed to write 50,000 words! Even though I completed NaNoWriMo (all you have to do is get 50,000 words to "win") the actually novel is still about 10,000-20,000 words away from the end. Despite this I'm going to make fanfiction my priority this month (Lonely Ghosts is going to be the fic I update the most, but after the thrilling Ringer mid-season finale how could I **_**not**_** update this?).**

**Who else was shocked by the Juliet/Mr. Carpenter thing? I find it hard to believe that he raped her and just let her go….any theories on why she might be lying? This is my take on what happened with them, some Gemma aftermath, Bridget/Andrew fluff, and what I think will happen with the next episode.**

**Anyway, this update is dedicated to penonin94, who helps me with Spanish hw and fanfic, and suggested I update this first :)**

I was pacing the living room listlessly. It had been several days since Gemma had been found murdered, and I still felt my stomach twist when I thought about it. It wasn't _my_ fault, not directly—whoever it was had been after Siobhan, not me—but I couldn't help but think Gemma wouldn't have been home alone if I hadn't agreed to meet with Henry. Maybe then she would have had a fighting chance.

"Siobhan?"

"Yes?" It was Andrew, back from work already. "Andrew, I'm in the living room."

He came in, smiling and giving me a quick kiss as he passed me. "Siobhan, love, why aren't you dressed?"

"Dressed?" _Damn._ I had forgotten to check Siobhan's red book for any parties or events today.

"Yes," he said, "we have that charity even tonight, remember?"

"Uhhh, yeah, the charity event. I'm sorry, it completely slipped my mind." I said. I followed him into the bedroom, bumping into Juliet as she headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Me?" Juliet said. She seemed more nervous than usual. "Oh—I'm going to Andrea's. Is that okay?"

"Sure, have fun." As an afterthought, I said, "But don't forget the charity event tonight."

I went into the closet and began to rummage through all the vests and silk, looking for something that didn't make me look like an evil ice queen. It had always been a favorite style for Siobhan, but I liked simpler clothes. Eventually I found the gorgeous dress that Andrew bought for me for the ballet, the one I hadn't gotten a chance to wear anywhere else. I couldn't prevent the smile that slid onto my face as I slipped into the dress. That had been the first night we really connected, the first night I made amends for what Siobhan did.

Andrew said, "You look beautiful." as soon as he saw me. I blushed. "I'm glad you decided to wear that dress. I think it's one of my favorites."

"Thank you." I said softly. "I just thought that it was a shame I only wore it that one time, and never actually wore it to something…"

"Of course." He was fumbling with his tie, and I reached up to help him. "Thank you… has Juliet gotten back?"

I thought about it for a minute. "I think that I heard her come in about half and hour ago, and ever since then she's been holed up in her room. You know, she's been awfully jumpy since Gemma…" I sniffed, trying to look sad. As much as I had loved Gemma from the minute I met her, I just hadn't known her long enough. Besides, I was afraid if I let grief consume me like I always did, I would slip up and whoever was after me would get to me.

Andrew offered a much-needed hug. Sometimes I wondered what I would do when I had to learn to live without him… but I never really wanted to think about what would happen when I had to leave. "Are you sure you want to go to this event tonight? We can cancel it, or have everyone go somewhere else."

"No… no, it's alright. I'll be okay." I held on a second longer. "But… Andrew?"

"Yes?"

I had been thinking about this ever since I went to see Siobhan's therapist, ever since I had realized I was falling in love with Andrew. Ever since we made love on our anniversary… it sounding sappy and ridiculous in my head, the term "making love", but it was true. He had been sweet, gentle, only wanting me for me. He wasn't rough or crude, just some guy passing through that wanted a quick release before he left. He cared about me. "Andrew, I… I know that you wanted to…" why did it have to be so hard? "You wanted to try again."

"Try again?" he questioned. "Do you mean proposing again?"

"No." I said. I pulled back a little, looking him straight in the eyes. "You wanted to try again for… for a baby. You seemed upset when I didn't want to."

He sighed. "Siobhan, that's in the past. Whatever makes you happy will make me happy, and after what happened I understand why you wouldn't want t—"

"I want to."

"You—?"

"I want to try again." I repeated, waiting with bated breath for a reply. "I know it's bad timing, and I know we're only just getting back on… on 'friendlier' terms…" he laughed at my air quotes. "… but I realized that I _do_ want a baby, and I want one with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked. He looked like someone who had been told that they had won the lottery or been told their wish was about to come true.

"Yes… yes, I'm absolutely sure." I said.

He just smiled a huge, silly smile and nodded, hugging me tighter to him. I let the tears flow from my eyes and down my cheeks. Ever since Sean I had wanted another child, one that I wouldn't hurt, one that was mine… but it never happened.

Finally Andrew let go of me again. "We should really be ready, the guests will arrive soon. Can you see if Juliet is ready?"

"Sure." I stood on my toes to kiss him, then turned and went to Juliet's room before I decided to make the kiss into something else. As I walked away, I stopped and hesitantly looked back. "Andrew?"

"Yes?"

"If… if it's a girl, can we name her Gemma?"

He nodded. "I think that's a perfect name."

I nodded back, then walked to Juliet's door and paused outside it. I could hear soft talking coming from her room. "Why don't you tell anyone?" a fuzzy-sounding voice asked—probably on a webcam.

"He… h-he said if I did he would… it doesn't matter." Juliet gulped. "But you can't tell _anyone_, Andrea, okay? You can't!"

"I won't." I heard Andrea say. I chose that moment to knock on the door and hope that she didn't think I had been eavesdropping. There was a hurried "I have to go" and the sound of her computer slamming shut. "Yes?"

She had mascara tracks tracing down her face, but then again, I had some makeup damage too. She looked at me and smiled weakly. "You got problems too, huh?"

"No, nothing like that." I said. I sat on the edge of her bed. "Actually, Andrew and I decided that we're going to… try again. For a baby."

"That's great!" she exclaimed. She was less enthusiastic about it than I would have expected, but after what I had heard… I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't think it was good either. "So, is the party starting soon or something?"

"Yeah, your dad says that we have to be ready now. Can you fix your makeup fast?"

"Can you?" she countered. "You've got some black streaks too, you know."

"I know." It felt good to be able to talk to her without her snapping defensively every other second. I was just glad that I had gotten through to her. "Juliet, why were you crying?"

"I… uh… it was nothing." She said quickly. "Just.. just school. You know, homework and friend stuff. Nothing serious."

I knew it was a lie the second she said it. I might not be book smart, but I knew how to read people. I was how I became a prostitute in the first place; you had to read someone you didn't know well so you give them what they wanted. I shuddered at the thought."You can always tell me if something is wrong. You know that, right?"

"I know, but it's not really wrong." She said. "It'll seem better in the morning."

We went out into the living room and waited for the guests after that, Juliet refusing to say anything was wrong even though I was sure it was. Had she started taking drugs again?

The party was boring, and the stress of remembering all the different people, their names, and who they were to us had given me a headache by time we had been there for an hour. That's when I noticed Juliet shrinking into a corner, eyeing someone in the crowd I couldn't see like they were the predator and she was the prey. I couldn't remember seeing someone that scared, not since my days as a prostitute when Mary would come to me if someone had been too rough with her…

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her, scanning the throng of people for the on e she was scared of.

She shook her head. "Who invited _him_ here?"

"Him" appeared to be Mr. Carpenter, the teacher that Andrew had pointed out to me once. "Is he the teacher that stood up for you when you got into a fight?"

She nodded, turning her head away suddenly when he looked her way. "Yeah, sure." She said. "Why is here?"

"Andrew invited him." She was shaking now, worse than the night when she was sick. "Hey… hey, what's wrong?"

"Please make him leave." She begged. "Just… please make him leave. Please, Siobhan…"

I unintentionally had been stepping in front of her when he started to walk closer, passing us on his way for food. He smiled, winked, and said, "Hey, Juliet." The proceeded to go get some champagne. When I looked back Juliet was chalky white and looked like she was going to pass out.

"What is wrong?" I asked, enunciating each word carefully. "Juliet, you have to tell me."

She shook her head mutely, whimpering when he crossed back.

"Juliet, I need to know what's wrong." I was scared now. Was this the man trying to hurt Siobhan? Did Juliet know about him?

"No, I can't!" she cried, tears pooling in her eyes. "I can't Siobhan, I can't… can't you tell him to leave?"

"Juliet…" I warned. "You're not in trouble, but I need to know what's wrong, _right now_."

She took a shaky breath and eventually nodded, gulping. "I… I had been flirting with him, and he yelled at me. I swear I didn't mean anything by it, it was just because he was one of the first people to every stand up for me. Anyway, he said he had to talk to me, and he told Andrea to leave, and…"  
>she started to cry in earnest.<p>

"What did he say, Juliet?" I couldn't imagine anything horrible enough o make her so scared of him. "Did he threaten you?"

"No." she choked out. "He… he raped me, and he said that if I told anyone he would kill me."

Suddenly it all made sense; the jumpiness, the same look Mary got, the absolute fear. I think that at that moment I might have actually been seeing red. There was nothing I hated more then when people took advantage of others because they were weaker. I had taken more than my share of manipulation, and I was done with it.

I strode over to Mr. Carpenter without a word, glaring at the smirk on his face. So, he enjoyed parading around and terrorizing Juliet in her own home, did he?

I punched him in the face, putting all the hatred and confusion I had been feeling behind the punch. I hissed at him, venomous. "Get the hell out of my house."

**A/N: He just got PWNED! YEAH! Heh. That was fun :) I know it ends abruptly, but it's supposed to. So… review? Please?**


End file.
